


Sweet Sweet Release (of memes)

by Atzen_Mierge



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (and also for the relationship tag), Eddie just..., Gen, I left it open ended, Other, Venom is great, and a little shit, and biological human functions, just crack, not sexy times, relationship can be implied, what can he say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzen_Mierge/pseuds/Atzen_Mierge
Summary: This month is a trying month! It is No-Nut-November! I don’t know what else to say that won’t give away the entire story!“Who thought it was a good idea to bring crack to this here Thanksgiving?!”“Me bicc-





	Sweet Sweet Release (of memes)

The morning sun stirred him awake. His eyes slowly drew themselves open. As he booted up into consciousness the nerves in his body woke up as well.

 

The draft of air brushed against his exposed skin. He must have tousled about during his sleep. Nevertheless the draft was slightly on the uncomfortable cold side and so Eddie moved to fix it. But when he did…

 

He had barely moved a little when he felt a slight wetness…

 

_Oh fuck._

 

He jolted up so fast that his dead tired muscles looked like they suddenly went rigor mortis.

 

Ah great. It was just as he thought. His gut dropped.

 

**What's wrong Eddie?**

 

Apparently the reaction woke the symbiote up. Eddie pursed his lips. A mantra of ‘no’ running through their shared link. His hands went to part through his hair and pull it pack.

 

“We failed no-nut-November…” he said in a low whisper.

 

Venom made a sound of acknowledgement.

 

“And it’s only been 17 days…!”

 

**But we needed it Eddie.**

 

Eddie’s panic attack was very quickly interrupted.

 

“You-!” Eddie stuttered, “You did-- this?!”

 

 **Yes** , It purred. **It felt good.**

 

“ _You_ made _us_ fail no-nut-November just to get your rocks off?!”

 

Eddie could feel Venom sift through his brain, he guessed, to search up the meaning of what he just said.

 

 **Yes** , came the symbiote’s answer.

 

Eddie sighed. His November was over. He failed- they failed. There was no use taking it back since the damage had already been done.

 

He slowly rolled up from the bed and sighed again. Cold air hit his wet leg and the journalist cringed. He brought his hand to scrape up the stuff from his leg and cringed even more. At least it could be cleaned quicker with less discomfort.

 

Eddie got a whiff of something sweet. He sniffed more, head turning to the direction of the kitchen.

 

“Venom, did you make something?”

 

A curious hum answered back. Clearly the _parasite_ wasn't going to tell him.

 

**Hey! Take that back!**

 

“Well…” And Eddie let the sentence end there to be followed up with a pointed tilt of his head.

 

He continued to the bathroom but as he started moving the smell got stronger. This time it wasn't in the direction of the kitchen.

 

With curiosity he stiffed. The smell led right to his hand.

 

Eddie got perplexed. His cum- as he assumed it was- smelt like coconut.

 

“What the hell…?” Eddie muttered under his breath. Eddie could feel a moment of squeamish rumbling gracing both his kidneys but ignored it.

 

With a moment of truth, Eddie brought the tip of his finger to his mouth to taste.

 

It tasted exactly like sugary coconut. He could practically feel Venom's mouth curling up into a grin and Eddie couldn't help but smile too.

 

He pressed his dry hand to his temples. “You bastard,” he said with a breath. Venom chuckled.

  
  


“Also, you're cleaning this up.”

 

**Sure, Eddie.**

**Author's Note:**

> I’m… sorry. Truly, I am.
> 
> P.S. … = not


End file.
